Winter
by LickMyCookie
Summary: Anivia has had enough of being alone and decides to mix things up a bit for an fortunate (unfortunate?) summoner named Yasha. Read as Anivia discovers the joy of being in love while Yasha discovers the problems having a cryowoman as girlfriend.


Author notes- Honestly this is just for fun. Will try to update on a regular basis. Heavily inspired by Ganassa's work from deviantart. If u haven't checked him out I highly encourage you to do so he has some pretty nice stuff. Criticism is welcomed, hope you like.

_"Defeat"_

I sigh in defeat as I release the bond between me and one of my favorite champions. It had been a long and hard battle but it had been in vain as the summoner who controlled our Ashe had made a huge mistake that ultimately lead us to lose.

"Fuckin dumb bitch."

I turn around to see the lone summoner responsible for my team's defeat getting picked on by my former allies. They had surrounded her and didn't pause in the slightest as they threw insult after insult in her face. There's nothing that frustrated me more than someone verbally abusing someone after a match.

I could tolerate it no longer.

"That's enough," I hollered loudly enough to make them all shut their dam mouths. I was just as mad as they were but that gave them no right to harass the poor woman, she had already suffered embarrassment enough. It's not like they weren't at fault either.

"You single-handedly almost won the match by yourself but because of this bit-

"Let another insult come out of your mouth, and it'll be your last," I murmured threateningly, locking my eyes where his face would have been if not for our hoods.

He stares back at me for what seemed like an eternity before commenting, "Fuck this," and walking through the portal back to the shithole he came from. The rest of the harassers followed leaving only me and the woman in the summoning room.

Silence loomed over us for only a moment before the woman spoke, her words so low that I almost didn't catch them.

"Thank you Yasha."

I turn to her and she's nervously fiddling with her index fingers for some reason that I didn't care to know. I silently praised her for not outright crying at the verbal beating she just received, any less of a woman-much less summoner- would have done so.

"You're welcome. May I ask how you know my name?" I found it somewhat strange that she knew my name considering the fact that we were randomly thrown together for this match.

"Oh um...I just know you play a really good Udyr and I just kind of took a chance" she mumbled half-joked. Something was definitely off about her but I was too beat by the fact that we lost our match to particularly care at the moment.

"Well if you'll excuse me," I said, making my way to the portal to take me back to room. I was a little surprised and somewhat annoyed when I walked past her only to feel a slight tug on my robe.

"Wait Yasha," she blurted out. She seemed torn between something, for what I didn't know. Now me being the man I was I couldn't just leave the woman in such a distressed state, no matter how mad I was myself.

"Something troubling you Miss?" I asked curiously, trying my best to ignore the perfume that wafted off of her. Whatever it was it smelt delicious and oddly familiar.

"Winter," she introduced herself before taking a step back once she had my full attention, much to my displeasure. "If you don't mind…I'd like to thank you for helping back there." The way she spoke it was clear as day that she didn't do this very often so I met her halfway so to speak.

"What did u have in mind? And by the way you don't have to be so nervous I'm not going to bite you or anything," I joked with an unseen smile, my anger from losing seemingly gone at this point.

How odd.

She seems to take my advice, visibly sighing in relief before giggling a bit. If I was being honest I would like to hear more of the sweet noise, and that in itself was a rarity.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>"That's about it," I murmured as I looked onward towards the icy tundra.<p>

"She sounds like a nice girl."

Sitting on a ledge overlooking a frozen tundra was none other than me and my longtime friend Anivia. She was perched next to me and I could tell she amused by it all.

You see me and Anivia weren't just best friends right out the gate, some pretty crazy stuff happened. I was originally part of the Winter's claw, but surprisingly enough I didn't have a problem with the way our leader-and my girlfriend at time- Sejuani handled things until Ashe's tribe approached us. It was an offering and a promise to our tribe that we would never have to be hungry again and that we didn't have to fight to survive all of our lives.

Sejuani was outraged.

Out of pure rage at the offer she lit the offering from them on fire, I could still remember the smell of the grain burning even to this day. I asked why she had done such a thing and she had tried to convince me that it would have made our tribe weak, that Ashe's tribe would have infected ours and made us all weak. Needless to say we disagreed and I ultimately left after busting a few heads first.

Sejuani was really pissed.

So I walked through the icy tundra, a mix of sheer blood freezing cold and hunger gnawing away at my sanity. I tried not to panic but it was inevitable, my legs gave out and I landed flat on my back looking up at the seemingly peaceful aura that blanketed the night that day. I was about to accept my fate, closing my eyes and enjoying the thoughts of nothingness.

Until I met her of course.

Anivia poked me in the face with one of her wings, causing me to open my eyes in irritation. I'll never forget the first words she spoke to me.

"Idiot."

I didn't believe she was real at the time so I started to argue with her out of humor. It wasn't until I realized that I gained feelings in my limbs did I realize that she was actually the real deal. A number of apologies were said that day as she guided me to Ashe's tribe. Long story short we had been friends ever since, about seven months to be exact. It was because she was such a close friend that I was talking to her about my potential date.

"Well she honestly might just want to thank me though," I shot ponderously, raising an eyebrow as I watched Anivia hum to herself. She looked so cute when she raised a winged in thought, but I'd never tell her that.

"And what if it's just that?" she mused. Yup she was getting a real kick outta this.

"Then it'll be just that," I replied nonchalantly while laying back. I wasn't head over heels in love with this woman, hell I hardly even knew. Now that I thought about it there was only a handful of women I knew, and most of them weren't the 'date' type. I wasn't looking for love at the moment and I sure as hell wasn't hoping it found me anytime soon because if I was being honest…I still missed Sejuani. Her dominating attitude and the way she carried herself was nothing else but attractive in my eyes. Even to this day I still somewhat regret my decision but only because I had to leave her behind as well.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I saw Anivia's wing stretch into my vision.

"You leaving already?" I asked, scolding myself a little by the slight disappointment in my voice.

"Yes I have important matters to discuss with Ashe today. Don't be sad, you'll see me tomorrow," she teased before flying off, leaving blue dust in her wake.

"Who said I was sad," I whispered, more to myself then anything. If I were to be honest I did enjoy Anivia's company. We had met so many times that I couldn't help but come to enjoy them. We had come to expect each other's company so much that when one of us was absent we would make sure the other was alright. Why, I remember one time I hadn't showed up and Anivia had come to the league herself to make sure I was alright. Turned out I had come down with a severe case of Kumungu jungle fever when I was trying to get Nidalee's approval in summoning her.

She had stayed by my side the whole time I was passed out, even going so far as to cancel her league matches until I recovered. To say I was lucky to have such a friend would be an understatement. Anivia was a friend that one could only hope to obtain in their lifetime. If there's one thing that I wouldn't ever take for granted, its Anivia.

I let out a short laugh, pulling myself out of my own reminiscing.

"What's wrong with me today," I joked to myself. It wasn't like me to reminisce. I shook my head before leaping up. Whipping out the teleportation rune form my robe I teleported back to my room and prepared for my next match. I decided that I wouldn't worry about tomorrow, thinking to myself that it would just be her seriously just thanking me for protecting her.

Little did I know that tomorrow would be the start of some of the best days I've ever lived.

* * *

><p>(Day after match)<p>

"Well here goes nothing."

The sun had just set and I was finally finished with all of matches for today. I had just got out of the shower and I was finishing drying off my shaggy black hair. I looked in the mirror only to find teal eyes looking back at me.

For some reason I was excited at the moment.

I didn't know why I was so giddy just over a date but I had this gut feeling, like I felt like this little meeting was going to turn into something more. It didn't help that I could remember the smell of perfume as clear as day. It was so familiar yet…

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. This was all so silly, I was acting like a teenager for god's sake! I finished cleaning myself up, throwing on a pair of black pants along with a white collared shirt and black jacket. I brushed my teeth one last time before finally leaving my room satisfied.

As I left it was rather quiet throughout the halls of the institute, only seeing a couple pockets of people here and there. About hallway to the portal linking to Demacia I crossed paths with the duchess of Ionia, Lady Karma. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing her normal garb.

"How do you fair today lady Karma?" I asked, bowing slightly in respect. Among my small circle of friends Karma was definitely one of them. Just like Ashe I loved her ideas and beliefs, not to mention her tea! I couldn't count how many times I had eagerly awaited her tea when we all had usually met together.

"Always so respectful Yasha," she teased before eyeing me curiously. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're going on a date."

"Anivia told you huh?" I sighed in irritation. If Anivia told Karma then that means she probably told everyone from our 'little circle' of friends.

"Aw don't be like that Yasha," Karma coed. "I honestly thought you were going to end back up with that boar riding woman," Karma added somewhat distastefully.

"Sejuani," I corrected somewhat irritably.

"So that's what they call those," Karma teased with a smile that faded as quickly as it appeared when I shot her a glare. Despite me and Sejuani's differences I wouldn't let Karma just bad-mouth her.

"I am sorry Yasha, that was rude of me," Karma apologized along with a small bow.

"It's ok Karma…just stop bowing," I said nervously while scratching my head. I wasn't used to people apologizing for things, it was usually the other way around for me.

"Well anyway I shouldn't hold you up," Karma said before grabbing both of my shoulders and planting a quick kiss on my cheek. "Have fun on your date Yasha~" she teased before walking away down the hall, leaving me only to stare at her in disbelief.

I shook my head as I made my way to my certain 'date' apparently. I would probably hear so much crap from everyone tomorrow during our weekly meeting.

I kept down the hall, a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't that I was in pain, it was more like I was nervous as all hell. Was I really so excited over just one woman, much less one I didn't even see the face of. Inside though I felt as If I had already knew this woman, like I had met her another time.

I quickened my pace, wanting to put all these questions to rest. I would see who this mysterious woman was and be done with it all. I took a deep breath as I opened the double set of doors leading to the front of the institute. My eyes met with a sliver moon, the clear sky making it visible to all. As I walked down the few steps my eyes came across a woman sitting at the edge of the fountain that sat in the middle of the small courtyard. She must've noticed me too because she turned towards me.

"Oh….wow."

Before me was probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She was as pale as snow, her hair as blue as the ocean. The ice blue dress she wore was simply magnificent, complementing her lithe form as it left little to the imagination. The best and odd things about her was her face. Atop her head sat two blue horns and her eyes...oh god her eyes were like two amethyst gems that I could have gotten lost in and not care. Lastly was in fact what looked like an amethyst gem sitting right in the middle of her forehead, kind of like...

"A…Anivia," I whispered as the woman gracefully approached me.

"Winter," she said while showing me possibly the most breathtaking smile I ever seen.

"Ani...via," I couldn't finish my thought because she had placed a finger on my lips, effectively silencing me. I looked in her amethyst eyes and I could have sworn I seen nervousness but I wasn't counting on it if this was Anivia-which I was about a hundred percent sure it was.

"Anivia is what the people call me, Winter is my real name," she commented lightly, a small blush appearing on her face. She stepped back and placed her hands behind her back before asking cutely, "so how do I look?"

"Anivia you…you look beautiful, really beautiful but that's not the point." I sighed, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for everything that was happening to me at the moment. I was slightly surprised to find my hand pulled away, the sight of Ani-Winter coming into view. A smile was ever present on her face as she spoke to me, her voice as calm as it always was when we spoke.

"What's the point Yasha? I just wanted a way for you to see me more than just a good friend," She replied, her tone a little upset.

What did she mean more than just a good friend? She couldn't have possibly meant-

"I like you a lot Yasha, and I can't just stay good friends with you," she whispered sadly as she held my hand with both of hers somewhat tightly. "Could you at least give this-us a chance?" she pleaded me with such a look in her eyes that I couldn't even imagine saying no to her, not that I wanted to.

"Winter are you sure you're ok with this I me-

"Of course I am!" she blurted, the cutest blush on her face as she backed away a little bit before looking away shyly. "I have no problems being romantically involved with you."

So dam cute.

"Well I can't say that I haven't thought about it," I admitted honestly, scratching my head with my free hand out of habit. Winter said she was fine with it and I had to admit I really didn't see a problem with dating Winter at the moment so my answer was obvious. Sejuani appeared in my thoughts for the briefest of moments before I threw the depressing thought in the darkest recesses of my mind.

"I guess I'm yours then, Winter," I said softly, placing my hands on top of hers. I still couldn't get over the strange fact that her hands were warm despite her trademark abilities, but I said nothing. I wanted to do nothing more at the moment then to spend time with the woman in front of me.

"Just so you know, this is my first time doing this kind of thing," she admitted hesitantly, again looking away with a blush. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of seeing winter like this, she had always acted so cool and calm whenever we met.

"You mean this is your first time turning into a sexy woman or dating?" I asked with a cocky grin.

She shook her head in disappointment but there was a small smile on her face before she answered my question.

"Both actually," she admitted honestly.

"Well if it makes you feel better it's my first time dating a cryowoman," I teased, earning a giggle from her as well as a slap to the chest. "We can take this as slow as you'd like Winter," I said softly.

She didn't respond but I could tell from the smile on her face as well as her blush that she was pleased.

"Shall we get going? I'd hate to waste Ashe's reservations," she said while looping her arm into mine.

"Oh yea. How did you pose as a summoner?" I asked curiously.

"That's a secret," she teased playfully.


End file.
